Amarantos
by kina1234
Summary: What if the Lost Boys had a female member before Star? What would happen with her being in the story and how would she change the end for her boys?
1. Chapter 1: Sleep all day,Party all night

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any characters, just Amaranth. I hope you enjoy my first Lost Boys story and please review, good or bad.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleep all day, Party all night

The night was beautiful, the cool ocean breeze wiping her black hair up into the air, getting it in her pixie-like features. Amaranth was sitting elegantly on a fence, staring at the sea, and people behind her enjoying the Boardwalk. David and the other boys were out prowling for dinner and she was left to her own devices.

She had already eaten, finding a Surf Nazi drunk in an ally. Not the best meal she's ever had but she couldn't be picky when Max told them to blend in and not cause trouble….. well not more than the boys usually did.

Laddie had decided to stay at the cave, wanting to read the new comic book she just got him instead, making them promise to bring back some Chinese.

They found the little boy a few weeks ago, almost dead on a side street, bleeding from a stab wound on his side. The moment she looked into his dark brown eyes she decided to take him in, to give him her blood. Though she was an undead, an Immortal creature of the night, kids always pulled at her non-beating heart.

So she turned him into a half- breed and took him with them back to the cave, putting him in her bed. Amara fell in love with Laddie, treating him like her own son, the only kind she will ever know since she can no longer have children. That was ok with her. She loved her life, with her boys.

Hollering could be heard, along with the roar of bikes, making her lips curve into a smile. Amara knew who they were already, her boys would never change, loving to act like the teenagers their bodies would always forever be.

She looked behind her, a lineup of four bikes, each with a rider, was the site that greeted her. Her vibrant green eyes locking with David's electric blue ones. His platinum blond hair a big contrast from his black collard coat, his handsome face alight with a smirk that she believed would be there for eternity.

David held out a black gloved hand to her once she gracefully turned and jumped off the fence. She took it with a smirk of her own, climbing on the back of his bike with his help. "Let's ride boys." His voice rang loud and clear above the noise of the crowds, for their advanced hearing anyway. Paul and Marco whooping with excitement as they started to ride away, her flowing black skirt moving around her as David pushed more on the gas.

The drive back to their lair was quick, considering they loved to go faster than was recommended, and when the bikes lights went out along with the engine, Amara turned to Marco. A smile was always on his young face, blue eyes full of mischief, his curly blond hair giving him an even younger look. " Marco, can you get Laddie some Chinese?" The male nodded and drove off again, the others dismounting their rides. As soon as she was off, Paul picked her up bride-style and ran into the cave, her laugh having a calming effect for the three male vampires.

They were a family. Paul and Marco being her younger brothers, Dwayne more an older one, and David her Sire.

Amarantha was born in England during the Renaissance in 1669 to a sculptor, who did mostly Greek art, and a seamstress. Her father loved the Greek culture and artwork so much he named her Amaranth, meaning unfading and immortal.

She met the both when she was 21, both her mother and father dead from disease a few years before, and with an abusive husband. Married by the age of 15, Amara became an expert at faking a smile and making people believe that she was ok.

Every night her husband would come home and every night she would gain new bruises and cuts. Not where people could see them, not wanting the town to see what happened behind closed doors and ruining his good reputation.

Amara was walking down a road one night when she ran into David, literally, and after apologizing with a cute blush, she joined him for a drink at the local tavern. Dwayne joined them shortly after and instead of draining her like they did all the other women, they became close.

She returned to her home after just hanging out with the two males a few weeks later to her husband's aged face contorted into pure anger and rage. After screaming at her, calling her a no good whore whom did anything with a dick, finally snapped and stabbed her in the chest with a small dagger, dangerously close to her heart.

What she didn't know at the time was her two friends followed her home, hiding in the shadows. They noticed an increase in bruises on her arms, David more than Dwayne, and wanted to see what the cause was. As they watched David got more and more angry at the treatment of the young women, not knowing why he cared so much. The dagger pierced her flesh and they jumped into action, tearing the man into little pieces, and went straight to Amara. David kneeled by her collapsed form, lifting her limp body close to his chest, ripping the flesh off his wrist, the blood in his veins running free, and pressed it to her mouth.

She woke up two days later to a cold hand resting on her forehead. It was David, who was laying beside her, Dwayne on her other side, an arm around her small waist.

After learning what she was now and what they were, she embraced it. Amara was thankful to both for caring for her, more than her so called husband did and showing her freedom from her old life.

Dwayne was 23 when he was turned, 5 years before her, and the blond was 20, having been a vampire for 7 years before meeting both of them. Together they traveled to different countries and towns over their long lives before finding Paul in the Americas, Marco a few years later.

They were in Santa Carla now, enjoying what the city had to offer in terms of food and entertainment.

Paul tossed her on the bed, her landing with a soft groan, and immediately followed her down, his lips on her neck, making her body hot with desire. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a sweet moan leaving her lips before she could stop it. Paul smirked against her flesh, bringing her hands above her head with one hand, the other resting on her soft thigh. Her black skirt hiked up to her waist, revealing her creamy and toned legs to his lustful blue gaze. He moved his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss, his talented tongue warring with hers.

Paul being pulled off her finally broke the kiss, leaving Amara confused. She sat up on her elbows and saw David holding the wild haired blond by the back of his tailed jacket, a box of Chinese food in his other hand, a blond eyebrow raised.

"Dinner is here. You might not want to do that in front of the kid, could scar him for eternity." Paul scoffed as Amara chuckled, getting off her bed, walking over to Laddie.

He was sitting on the fountain in the middle of the cave, animatedly telling Dwayne about what happened in the comic he read, who had a soft smile on his dark handsome face. The kid was all of their weaknesses, soft spot. The boys spoiled him by doing whatever he wanted at night, riding the different rides on the boardwalk, or giving him whatever food he wanted.

She wrapped her arms around the boy, bringing him closer to her, and she felt him snuggle into her, making her small smile grow. He lifted his head to look her in the eye and asked her how her night was. "It was fine, the sea was so beautiful tonight, and I wish you came out with me. I missed you." Laddie smiled at his 'mother'. She saved him, took him in and cared for him more than anyone had ever done, and so he saw her as his vampire mother.

The vampires never let him drink blood from a human, deciding to let him make that choice when he was a little older from his 10 year old self, giving him the blood of his sire instead.

The rest of the night was spent with Marco and Paul dancing around with Laddie, teaching him the lyrics to AC/DC songs that played on the "rock box" as the boys called it. Dwayne would join in on occasion, lifting the kid to his shoulders, making him laugh in excitement. David sat on the bed with Amarantha watching his boys, his back against the head bored with her lying against his muscular chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel content.

This was their life, sleep all day and party all night. How they loved being Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2: I Still Believe

Hey, I felt the need to write so here's more, hope you enjoy. Remember to review please :)

Chapter 2: I Still Believe

_One Year later: Santa Carla 1987_

Amara was on the back of Paul's bike, the group on their way to the boardwalk, to find dinner. She looked ahead of them to David's bike, seeing his partner, her jade eyes narrowed, filled with resentment and jealousy.

Star was her name, just became a half-vampire a few weeks ago, and she was also David's new obsession. It was another night out for them, they were on the carousel watching people, when he saw her. She was on the horse in front of him and he couldn't stop looking at her the entire time.

Amara didn't like her, feeling a vibe she just didn't care for, and also for the fact that her maker and lover was interested in someone else. She felt that he lost interest in her and that he wanted some better than herself.

The others have told her that it isn't possible, could never happen, because she was family. **She** was important to David, to them all and they could never replace her. Still there were nights when he would leave her in the middle of the night, after they just had sex, right before dawn to go and see her. To make sure that she stayed alive, to feast on later, David would tell her when she woke up the next night.

And in those moments her fury and rage grew, trying so hard to cover up the feeling of betrayal that would fill her whole being. Amara was the one who had been there with David when he would need someone to talk to, to tell about his life before he became of the undead, and then he choose a girl who had no idea what he was.

She could never hate him though, it was something she was incapable of doing, and so she would suffer with the dark feelings inside her chest.

The bikes stopped on the pier and Paul helped her off, dismounting right after, and draping an arm on her shoulder. Laddie ran to her and hugged her legs. Amara placed a hand on his head, chancing a look at David and seeing Star's arms around his waist made her almost hiss in anger, her fangs an inch from appearing. Marco came over and placed his hand on her trembling shoulder, squeezing in reassurance that they were there for her.

She took a deep calming breath and let it out, looking down at her little boy, smiling gently at him, then crouched down to be level with and took one of his hands in hers softly. "Hey little man, how about we go hang out down by the beach? Would you come with me and protect me?" He nodded quickly, his hair jerking with the action, an excited grin on his face.

Star came up behind them, David not far and dared to touch Laddie on his head like she was his care giver "Let's the three of us go down, I hear that there's a concert going on." She said with a grin on her tan face that may appear beautiful to others, it only made Amara want to backhand her.

Though if she did, she would only incur her loves wrath, not solving her problems, and leaving her in a bad light.

So the girls were off with the youngest of the group to the beach, while the guys wandered around, maybe annoy Max for some fun. The beach was full of people, jumping up and down and head banging, running into others. The band was good, the sound of the saxophone filling her mind and relaxing her instantly. They moved through the crowd, Star moving her head with the music, Laddie doing the same while looking up at Amara, who was holding his hand in her own.

She smiled down at him and progressed through the clutter of dancing bodies, reaching the stairs so he could see above the others. Her eyes wandered around to the different faces in the throng of humans before her sharp eyes caught it.

A brown curly haired teen with hazel eyes was staring at them, more specifically, at Star. Amara looked at her female companion from the corner of her eye and noticed that she was trying not to look, but her brown eyes would flicker in his direction. She held the grin that was threatening to appear, her mind already in motion. How would David react if his precious Star was to leave him for a mere mortal? As the boy continued to stare at her, the tan female grabbed Laddie's other hand and dragged him off, an irritated Amara following close behind, turning her head to get one more glance at him. Their eyes locked and she smirked at him, a wave of amusement filling her up when he quickly looked away from her.

She could tell that he was blushing, could see the blood rush to his handsome face. Yes he was very good looking but to her, David was better, the one she would ever want.

Amara turned her head forward, pushing a strand of her pitch black locks behind her ear, feeling out for her Sire and brothers.

They were up ahead waiting for them on their bikes, David was turned around looking at them, his eyes rested on hers for a moment filled with something Amara couldn't recognize, before staying on Star. Laddie walked faster to get to Dwayne, the male grabbing his arm to help him up.

Star got on behind their Sire, her head turned to the side looking at someone in the crowd. Amara walked to Paul, kissing his cheek before straddling the bike and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She rested her cheek on his broad back and followed the other females gaze.

The boy followed them did he? He had a younger boy with him, blond with blue eyes, by the smell of blood, his brother.

Paul pulled out first as Amara faced forward, her hair whipping into her face. Marco following, Dwayne was after with Laddie, then finally David. The boys were shouting into the night, side by side racing back to the cave. Amara looked to her right at Star, her eyes narrowed in contempt at the other girl's arms that were around David. Her sight blackened for a moment, the grip she had on Paul slacking, and then images flew by her: David getting punched by the hazel eyed teen, him drinking from the wine bottle with her Sire's blood contained in it, then finally a vision of Max holding a wooden stake in a hand, a sinister smile turning his face ugly, plunging it into her heart.

The pain, god, how it hurt. She would do anything to make the pain go away, but knew she had to suffer it until she came out of the vision. Paul yelled at her over the engines, telling her to snap out of it and hold on, and a minute later she did, happy to have escaped the torture of being staked.

David looked at Amara, his brow drown in worry. What did she see that could possibly give her an expression of that magnitude? She looked like she was in the most unbelievable pain imaginable.

He still loved his Childe, watching when no one was looking, her laugh bringing joy to his un-beating heart. When he saw Star that day, he had an idea to turn her so Amara wasn't the only female, so she would have a friend. But she didn't turn out like he would have wanted, it's been weeks and she still hadn't made her first kill.

David glanced down at his waist; those arms around him should be the future seer's, pale and soft flesh that would be covered in bracelets he bought for her over the years.

Star was his mistake to watch over, but damn him if he didn't miss her being on his bike, jealousy flowing through him. He glared at Amara's arms that were wrapped around the wild haired blonde's waist, his ire almost visible. Normally he didn't care that the boys were close to her, sometimes enjoying the times when they would make her moan close to dawn, but then he was able to touch her and be with her.

Now all he wanted was to be the others, but he had to watch over the tan female, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and blow their cover.

The group arrived at their home and as soon as Laddie was off Dwayne's bike, Amara rushed him into the cave and to the hot bathes that were in a separate cavern, wanting to get him to bed early.

They took their bath together, which consisted of Laddie splashing around while the female vampire watched with a loving smile. Afterwards she got him dressed and into bed with a one hour to spare.

The boys knew that when she got him in bed that if they woke him up there would be hell to pay, so being smart they turned the music down as she walked to the opening of the cave.

She stared out to the sea, watching the waves hit the rocks by the cliff, her arms wrapped around her as if cold, her shoulders trembling with her silent sobs. She could still feel wood in her chest, the pain of it piercing her heart. All she wanted to do was be in her Sire's strong embrace, to be told that what she saw would never happen because he wouldn't allow it.

Amara glared into the cave, she knew that if it was her future now then Star and that teen were some cause. Before she showed up, Amara never saw any of them dying, especially herself, she would see her boys with her always. If her time with them was being threatened, then she would have to find a way to save it.

Nothing would tear her family apart, nothing.

The scent of cigarettes and blood filled her nose, a small smile touching her pixie face. When he used to sleep with her in her bed, she would curl around his body with her nose deep in his neck, smelling him.

David came to stand beside her, gazing at her beautiful face in the moonlight for a few moments before lifting a hand and placing it on her cheek, drawing her eyes to his, her head turning to face him.

He had this soft look to him, his eyes loving. A look that was only for her.

"What did you see, love?" his voice so tender that she closed her eyes and enjoyed it, not having heard his voice like that in a while. When she opened her jade eyes and looked into his, she knew she couldn't hide it from the lead vampire. "I saw a boy in the cave drinking from the blood bottle, the same one that Star couldn't take her eyes off of and vice versa." She confessed with a sigh, lost in his gaze.

David had noticed the same thing when she got on the bike behind him, he had smiled, thinking maybe she would finally have her first kill. Unfortunately with his sharp sense of smell, arousal was the only thing between the two, not bloodlust.

He knew that she was hiding something, her fingers playing nervously with her dark red sash that was tied around her waist. A left over human tendency that she could never get rid of. The male placed his other hand on hers to stop the movement, looking into her eyes, silently telling her to continue.

She couldn't help it, she didn't want to tell him but knew she could never hide it, so she told him. Told him of Max plunging the stake into her chest, of the indescribable pain that followed, the feeling of overwhelming sadness when she realized that she would never see them again, never seeing him.

At the end David was past angry, his body quaking with held back rage, his blue eyes red with his fury, fangs bared. His brows drawing together, eyes narrowing, if the time came that he felt her life was threatened, he would destroy his Sire.

He would never let any harm come to his, he would kill anything that tried to take her away from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost In The Shadows

I would like to thank the people who reviewed and to encourage others that have read to review as well. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter of Amarantos :)

Disclaimer: I do **not** own The Lost Boys or anything related to it, though I wish I had David and his boy's lol.

Chapter 3: Lost in the Shadows

Amara stared at the ceiling of their home, her eyelids heavy, wanting sleep but her mind to cluttered to allow it. She was lying on the bed, the curtains drawn closed to block the sunlight, David asleep next to her. His arms were around her slim waist, finally in her opinion, with his head resting on her bare chest.

After she told him of her vision, he grabbed her and kissed her possessively, his hands running up and down her sides, caressing her body. His lips moved lower to her neck, leaving small bite marks on her otherwise unblemished skin.

She kissed him back just as passionately, weaving her small hands into him blond hair, pulling softly and earning a moan. When he did she could feel it vibrate through her, unleashing her pent up desires, setting them free. Amara felt her body and primal lust take over, wrapping her long legs around him while their mouths devoured each other. David flew back into the cave, ignoring the boys and landing with her back to the soft mattress, never once breaking their kiss.

She arched her back from the bed, pushing her soft curves closer to David's hard body, driving his lust. Their clothes were removed and forgotten within seconds, his mouth devouring hers, both moaning. It had been too long since they were together and they planned to enjoy it. David left her lips to move lower to her throat and quickly to one of her breasts, sucking greedily on one. Amara sighed in bliss, her hand in his hair pushing him to her, silently asking for more.

A finger found its way to her womanhood and thrust itself into her, Amara moaned loudly causing the blond to smirk against her hot flesh due to the blood she recently had. With a few strokes of his finger she was begging for him, needing him to fill her and bring her a glorious orgasm she knew only he could do.

He left her breast and aligned his hard body with her soft one and quickly entered her, both moaning in pleasure. At first his thrusts were slow and a rhythm had developed but over time the animal inside took over and he could no longer control himself, pounding faster and harder into his female that she could no longer form a coherent thought, only thing she could do was moan and give a low growl when he hit her g-spot. The coil in her stomach that was getting tighter the whole time sprung as her climax hit, Amara called out his name as her body squeezed him bringing him to his climax shortly after her.

David lay on top of her, catching his breath, while Amara stroked his back lovingly. "You ok?" The male vampire chuckled softly as he lifted himself up so he could see her face " yeah, what about you babe?" Amara smiled, the smile of a sated and content woman, before leaning up and kissing his soft lips. David rolled of her to lay beside her before grabbing her and pulling the female vampire into his embrace " Better then I have in a long time" A frown appeared on David's handsome face, he knew that he was the reason for her feeling depressed lately, he should have told her everything from the get go but when he realized he made a mistake he didn't know how to deal with the situation.

The simplest thing to do would have gotten rid of Star when she continued to resist him but that would have been a waste, although keeping her alive wasn't really helping him anyway. The blonde vampire kissed the top of head and whispered softly" I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean for any of this to happen as it has. I only wanted to give you a friend but that plan backfired and bit me in the ass" Amara burst out laughing, her laugh causing David to smile contently, oh how he's missed her laugh these couple weeks, being close but so far away from her had been torture.

As her laughing fit calmed she glanced up to look in his ice blue eyes, leaning up to kiss him, before laying her back on his broad and strong chest. "I love you David, I always have and I always will, nothing can change that. I just missed you, I thought that you had grown bored of me and wanted someone new." Amara confessed in a low tone filled with her heartache and David couldn't help but feel like the biggest jackass in the world.

He had done this to her, even after promising her that she would never be hurt again, physically or emotionally after Dwayne and he saved her and made her a part of their family." Never again Amaranth, You will always be mine, and I yours. For eternity." What he said made her heart ache but in good way. Amara's eyes slightly teared up as a mega watt smile graced her beautiful pale face.

She pulled herself closer to his body, hugging him as if her life depended on it. He chuckled while running a hand through her soft black hair. David was glad he was able to make her smile again. A frown slipped its way back on his face when he thought about anyone hurting her. They both looked through the curtains that were wrapped around her bed, sighing at the same time. They could feel the sun coming up, the pull of sleep dragging them down. The male kissed her head before whispering into her ear " It's almost sunrise, we should go to sleep now, won't be awake in time to take Laddie to the boardwalk like we promised." Amara smirked " The little boy has you guys wrapped around his little finger"

David gave her an answer that made the smirk slide off her face only to be replaced with a happy smile" He's the only thing close to having a kid with you as I can get. Plus he's a good kid and the guys love him" She could tell he was about to fall asleep so she said thank you and signaled for him to lay on her, which he did gladly. And even minutes after he fell asleep, she remained awake still trying to process everything that's happened. She knew she couldn't stop David from trying to get the boy that was so fascinated by Star to become a vampire, she knew Max wanted to expand the family.

She sighed to herself, her eyes fluttering closed, Amara would think about all that later, right now she just wanted to sleep in her Sire's arms.

Nighttime found them at the Boardwalk, as usual, and Amara was currently hand in hand with Laddie while he ate a cotton candy. The boys went out to find some humans since they haven't had any blood in a few days, each one feeling the burn of hunger throughout their bodies.

Amara was in her own head while walking but when Laddie stop in his tracks it forced her to come back to reality, she looked at him but noticed he was looking somewhere else so she followed his eyes. The comic book store. It has been a while since the boy got a new comic and was probably bored of his other ones by now. Slightly tugging, she led her little boy into the store and let him loose, a bright smile on his young face as he ran to a stack of comics to look through.

The female vampire noticed the two boys that worked there, helping out their parents that were passed out behind the counter; they were watching her with a keen interest bordering on suspicion. She smiled, showing her teeth, and watched as they flinched back a little before going back to putting up more inventory. So they knew about vampires it seems, she'd have to let David and the boys know right away. Laddie came back over to her with 3 new comics that he wanted and so she went up to the register where the brothers were, they rang up the books and watched as took out a small wad of cash from her bra. Amara handed the youngest the correct amount before grabbing Laddie's hand and walking him out of the shop, not taking her eyes off the Frog Brothers until they were safe enough distance.

They stopped at the stairs to the beach so the little boy could read his new purchases while the female leaned against the railing, playing with the red sash tied around her waist, her long black skirt swaying in the breeze. The scent of blood and cigarettes tickled her nose before she felt arms wrap around her, leaning back against his chest and kissing him.

David released her lips to smirk down at her, picking her up bridal style then walking to the guys that were already on their bike, Laddie with Dwayne, placing her on the back of his bike before mounting it. Amara hugged him, laying her head against his back as they calmly drove down the boardwalk, looking for Star no doubt. They parked by the carousal, David took a drag from a cigarette then handed it to her, everyone's eyes following the tan girl as she walked and talked with the boy from last night. When they got to his bike and he got and before he could even start it up the boys surrounded them, boxing them in.

Star looked up at David with a touch of fear as well as nervousness causing Amaranth to smirk, pushing herself closer to her love. He was hers once again and the gypsy wannabe wasn't getting her claws in him again if she had anything to say about it. "Where you going, Star?"

The women looked away as she answered "For a ride. This is Michael." Said boy tried to reach out for Star's hand "Let's go." David called out her name and she looked over at him and stared for a minute then looked at Michael apologetically, moving over to Paul to get on his bike.

Amara almost laughed, the look on Paul's face was priceless, he looked none too pleased with the fact that he had Star on his precious bike and her touching him in any way.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" The leader challenged causing Marco and Paul to chuckle to themselves and Amara to glance at the other girl to see her reactions. Michael scoffed "I can't beat your bike" David shrugged, "You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up.", before taking off down the stairs and on the beach.

Dwayne, Paul, and Marco followed close behind yelling and hollering excitedly. Amara looked back to see if Michael was following and when she saw he was, with great difficulty, she turned her head back to look forward and let out an excited yell with her boys. She loved when they drove fast without any regard for getting hurt, and really they wouldn't get hurt even if they crashed. It was one of the only times they felt alive, the wind whipping past them, the roar of their bikes under them.

Fog started to envelope everything making it hard for the human to see the cliffs edge coming up. How far was he willing to go for Star? Michael was neck and neck with David and Amara, looking back and forth between them and the cliff, fear shooting through him while the vampires just laughed. The human instinct to live is a very powerful thing, it caused the boy to stop and slide against the rocks on the ground before he reached the edge, breathing heavily through the adrenalin and fear of death.

David stopped right at the edge, laughing with Amara as Michael got up and punched the blonde vampire; the other boys got off their bikes grabbed the human, pulling him away from the leader. "Just you." He said pointed at David, anger in his green eyes, "Come on. Just you, just you" That caused Amara to smirk while her Sire laughed, there would be no way he could take on a vampire, especially one of David's age. " How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

That was the question that they all wanted to know, but only Amara would know before anyone else, though she was afraid of the answer.


End file.
